It is known to employ different types of doors for closing a door opening, such as sliding doors. Conventional sliding doors are usually provided with sliding door leaves, which are retained in corresponding clamping devices of a roller carriage. With the intention to guarantee the sliding functionality, such roller carriages are placed into roller running paths, which are attached to the wall and/or to the ceiling above the door opening. In conventional sliding doors, a movement is performed between an opened position and a closed position. In this case, corresponding bearing devices, in particular rollers, run on the roller running path. During this movement, it is possible that vibrations from the roller running path are introduced into the roller carriage. It is also conceivable that vibrations from the sliding door are introduced into the roller carriage. As in this case, often a plurality of individual structural components are combined with each other, and the connection between the roller carriage and the roller running path is just realized in a suspended manner, said respective vibration may result in noise emission. So the structure-borne noise generated in the respective structure and forwarded is emitted from at least one of the structures and is perceptible by the user of the sliding door installation as an acoustic frequency. The above-described vibration may increase within the entire system of the sliding door installation and, in this way, can even further increase the negative impression of a loud movement. In this case, the user notices the sound level during the movement of a sliding door as one of the main criteria, when it comes to evaluate the quality of the sliding door installation. Thus, a loud moving sliding door is a poor, respectively inferior product.
The present disclosure overcomes the above-described disadvantages of conventional sliding doors by providing a roller carriage that improves its running smoothness in a cost-efficient and simple way.